


All Dolled Up

by rosarycrown



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PWP, honestly i jsut wanted to write crossdressing oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarycrown/pseuds/rosarycrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had showed up for their date in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dolled Up

Nico had showed up for their date in a dress.

He was pretty; his hair had actually been recently washed and smelled more like flowers than death (which was a common mix on Hades’ son, since he spent so much time in the Underworld but spent just as much time near the dirt and the Demeter cabin) and had been clipped back to show his face; delicate cheekbones were tinted with a rosy blush and lips had a slight shimmer to them from cherry lip gloss; the dress was black and had ruffles on the chest that hid the lack of breasts; the cardigan was black too, a gentle weave that had been tugged down over Nico’s pale wrists; he wore boots that neared his knees and leggings that showed the curve of his leg.

Sitting on Nico’s collarbone had been a simple silver necklace with a skull as the pendant.

Percy hadn’t managed to get out a word until a full minute after staring at Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, his boyfriend. In a dress. Nico had just stood there, alternating between looking to the side and staring at Percy as if he dared him to say anything, but there was a natural flush to his cheeks too, and Percy could only imagine how red his was getting.

“You - uh, you look pretty.”

It was spring and Percy had his own apartment now, just a little bit down the street from his mother’s. New York was kind to the 20 year old, even if Percy still spent most of his time at the camp. He trained the younger campers now; “A part of being a hero” Chiron had said, “is coming back and inspiring the new ones.”

He’d also been dating Nico for two years now and having sex for about six months, but this had never once been mentioned.

At least, he was pretty sure it hadn’t been mentioned, considering he didn’t remember it. But then again, Percy had never been the most focused individual and he was already distracted by the necklace resting just under the hollow of Nico’s neck. Maybe it was good Nico didn’t have a prominent Adam’s Apple, because if Percy didn’t know better, he’d think Nico was a girl.

Maybe that was the point.

“Thanks,” Nico muttered, curt and awkward. He was looking at his boots now - leather, laced up - and blushing more heavily. “Can we get going? I’m hungry.”

So apparently they weren’t going to talk about the fact that Nico was dressed as a girl. Percy took this for fact and nodded, a little slow out of pure shock, as he shrugged on his coat and stepped outside into the brisk spring weather. “Do you still just want ice cream? If you’re hungry, we, uh -” he paused, distracted by the swish of Nico’s dress when he turned to face him - “we could get something more. Substantial.”   
“No, ice cream is all I want.” Nico said, walking in the direction of the small ice cream place they loved to go because it had cheap, good cones. “I just want it now.”

“Uh, okay.”

They really weren’t talking about the fact that Nico was in a dress.

Percy ran through any reason he could think of that this would happen: a dare, a lost bet, the Aphrodite cabin getting too excited? But if that were the case, Nico would have given him a moaned out excuse already, because Nico bitched a lot and wasn’t afraid to complain. So that meant this had to be Nico’s doing, right?

Man, that dress was shorter than Nico’s usual jeans and those leggings were tighter than them too.

Shaking his head, Percy strode forward to walk next to Nico and fought to keep the blush down off of his face. 

“So,” he started, shoving his hands into his pockets, “you look different.”

Nico gave him a blank look he probably deserved before shrugging, looking away again as if the street were suddenly interesting. Maybe he could see some ghost.

“Is it bad different or good different?”

Percy pondered this as he opened the door for Nico and walked up to the counter to order their ice cream (one chocolate for Nico, one vanilla for Percy). It - it wasn’t bad for sure. At the same time, however, it was definitely _different_. Percy had never given much thought to Nico in a dress, to Nico looking like a girl, and the fact that he hadn’t was leaving him weirdly disappointed in his imagination. 

This was attractive, if he were honest. Looking Nico over again made him even prettier - the dress sat on him just right and poofed out a little at his narrow waist, making the skinny thing work to his advantage. He looked like a girl until you focused on his throat and saw a curve that wasn’t supposed to be there, really.

The makeup was pretty too. The bags that were always under Nico’s eyes were covered (where did he learn to do that? Hopefully the Aphrodite cabin - he’d have to ask later) and the lip gloss was really inviting, making Percy want to forgo the ice cream and take Nico right back home.

“Hot different,” He decided.

Nico nodded sharply, face getting pink. Without his hair covering it up, Nico’s face was very expressive; Percy could see the embarrassment flit across his face and the pride that followed it. “Good.”

“Good.”

The cashier was eyeing them weirdly now, but Percy slammed a five dollar bill on the counter and hastily thanked them, pleased keep the change, have a nice day. The ice cream was handed over to him with a shrug and a grin because he’d overpayed.

He didn’t feel like waiting for the change and felt like the cashier deserved the extra dollar or so as payback for having to listen to Percy tell his boyfriend-they-think-is-a-girlfriend he’s hot.

Nico took his cone with a little smug grin and turned sharply on his heel towards the door, causing the dress to spin with him. Percy’s eyes were caught on how high the dress went and how tight the leggings were, but he followed right after and waved a quick goodbye to the store. “We should eat at home.”

“That’s fine.”

Nico was getting more confident with every step of his slightly-heeled boot now. It was probably rude to not tell Nico he liked this when he first showed up, but he had been processing. Still, the ghost of Silena would’ve slapped him or something for keeping a girl waiting.

Either way, this worked.

The ice cream was sweet even though he was eating it too fast, melting on his tongue right on contact. Percy was “one of those asshole”, as Clarisse helpfully put it, that bit their ice cream. He always ate much faster than Nico, who was currently giving kitten licks to his own ice cream.

Actually, Nico was eating slower than usual and licking more than usual.

Percy could’ve punched him.

With a gentle huff, Percy half jogged up to Nico’s side and grabbed his free hand, taking another bite of ice cream. Nico just glanced at him from under his eyelashes - was that mascara? - and rolled his eyes, looking forward with a small smile.

“You should eat a little faster,” Percy said, raising an eyebrow at the large amount of ice cream left. “It might met.”

“It’s still chilly.”

The grin on Nico’s face was annoyingly mischievous.  
They took the rest of their walk in relative silence aside from Percy’s occasional comment about something he saw (“They have huge slushies there!” and “I always see that guy this time of day, I wonder what he does?”). They had never been far, but Percy was still overly pleased to get back to his apartment.

Second floor, one bedroom, one bathroom, and incredibly compact: a New York specialty. Annabeth teased Percy for having such a small place, but he wasn’t even here that often and the walls were blue, so it worked. The couch was comfy too, and the whole place was only for when Percy wasn’t spending all of his time at camp, which was almost never.

He could move on, get a job and leave being a hero to the summer, but something always called him back to his annoyingly orange t-shirt and fields of strawberries.

Nico wasn’t always at camp either; he alternated between camp, Percy’s apartment, and the Underworld. He was the only demigod to spend so much time with his god parent. Nico ran missions for his father and was already learning the ropes of the Underworld - he even had his own room down there, one Nico described as dark, dank, and reeking of death.

In other words, he loved it.

After shoving the rest of his ice cream in his mouth - “Attractive,” Nico snorted - Percy dug his key out of his coat’s pocket and shoved it in the lock, kicking the door open (it stuck, okay) and stepping inside.

“Home sweet home!” Percy said, grinning and closing the door after Nico.

“Still small, still blue.”

“Eat your fucking ice cream.”

Nico laughed at that, a trill of a laugh that was rarely heard, walking over to the couch and sitting down haughtily. His boots were propped up on the coffee/dinner table in seconds, ankles crossing delicately on top of each other. 

And he was still licking the ice cream.

“I’m - I’m gunna’ go put my coat away,” Percy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and rushing off to his bedroom. Nico called something after him, but he wasn’t too sure what because the door was shut before more than a syllable had come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

▽

Percy couldn’t tell you how he ended up on his knees in front of Nico if he tried.  
But somehow, he was, and Nico’s leggings had been tugged down to the top of the boots and Percy was in between the small space between Nico’s pale, pale legs and Nico’s cardigan was half off of him.

“Percy - “ Nico gasped, leaning back against the couch and letting his head fall back. He was really pretty from this angle, all delicate lines and flushed cheeks. The Adam’s Apple that had been hidden was now bobbing with every breath, and somehow it made Percy warmer to think about the fact that it was Nico in a dress rather than some pretty girl that looked like him.

Nico always had a weirdly drugging effect on him. He was into things Percy didn’t really care about until it was _Nico_ doing them - he wouldn’t’ve wanted Annabeth to ever try it, wouldn’t’ve wanted any other guy either. Something about Nico was special and different; something made Percy want to take anything he could get.

So he hummed a gentle “mm” and lifted the skirt of the dress for a peek, grinned wider when he saw Nico had only been wearing leggings under his skirt.

“Percy, suck me off,” Nico whined, and if Percy’s face hadn’t been covered by the black dress, he would’ve seen instead of heard Nico’s fists grab at the fabric of his couch. But it was, so he didn’t, and Nico didn’t get to see instead of feel Percy breathe out moist air.

“Anything for you, princess.”

Nico groaned a mix of exasperation and (hopefully) arousal at the pet name, but any complaints died when Percy let his eyes glaze over and moved forward, opening his mouth and taking in the head of Nico’s dick from underneath the black dress.

The legs surrounding his head tightened the second Percy’s lips wrapped around the head and nearly hurt when he sucked shallowly.

Nico’s breathing was heavier now, and Percy took it as encouragement, taking more into his mouth and placing one hand on Nico’s thighs, the other to the part he couldn’t reach. He hadn’t been with Nico in nearly a week because of some mission he was running that had something to do with the dead, and he missed him - missed doing this. Nico was just so addicting, he mused, sucking harder and closing his eyes at Nico’s response.

“You’re doing so good,” Nico moaned, legs tightening around Percy’s hair and one of his hands moving from the couch to Percy’s shoulder, which almost took the dress’s fabric off his head. “Great, even -”

And Percy stuttered a little at that, feeling heat course through his veins at the praise.

If Nico was a princess and had more kinks than Percy thought existed, then Percy was his knight with only one thing that got him going: praise. Nico had been immeasurably please when he figured this out and now dropped little compliments - “You’re doing good, you’re my hero, so good” - nonstop during sex and daily life.

It was a nuisance he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

He really didn’t mind it when it was all he got (and all he needed) when he was pleasing Nico, indulging in whatever weird thing Nico wanted to try this time - fucking against a grave, being oh-so-close to getting caught, getting sucked off in a dress, whatever it was. Percy wanted to be Nico’s source of pleasure and wanted to get Nico off.

And that was all it took for him to get off too.

It didn’t take much after that: a harsh suck, a kitten lick at the tip, and then Percy swallowing as much as he could without choking and rubbing at the rest with his hand and pressing butterfly bruises into Nico’s right thigh with his fingertips.

It didn’t taste all that great and never would, but Nico’s moan was pretty and Percy was still a pleaser, so he swallowed and licked Nico clean before he pushed the dress’s skirt back so he was finally visible.

“Good?” 

Nico stared at him hazily, clearly still blissed out but trying to think coherently. Percy sort of expected Nico grabbing him by the shoulders and tugging him up so he was on his lap, and Nico punctuated a “Great,” by undoing Percy’s zipper.

▽

The rest was a haze of “you were so, so good, Percy” and heat, but Percy was fairly aware of Nico taking off the boots and leggings and grabbing a blanket.

His last thought was that they shouldn’t sleep on the couch, but Nico was already cuddled up, and he didn’t have the heart to complain.


End file.
